Various methods for reducing the amount of carbon monoxide in the mainstream smoke of a cigarette during smoking have been proposed.
Despite the developments to date, there remains an interest in improved and more efficient methods and compositions for reducing the amount of carbon monoxide in the mainstream smoke of a cigarette during smoking. Preferably, such methods and compositions should not involve expensive or time consuming manufacturing and/or processing steps. More preferably, it should be possible to catalyze or oxidize carbon monoxide along the length of the cigarette during smoking.